Without Words
by karebear90
Summary: Harry Potter and a group of his friends have started a dating service which has turned into a ‘sex’ service. What happens when Harry falls for Hermione and what will Hermione think when she finds out about Harry's sex life?
1. With You

**Title:** Without Words

**Genre:** Humour/Romance

**Rating:** MA

**Summery:** Harry Potter and a group of his friends have started a dating service which has turned into a 'sex' service. What happens when Harry falls for Hermione and what will Hermione think when she finds out about Harry's sex life?

* * *

Harry laid on his bed after a long days work. Dean started a dating service at the start of their sixth year which has turned into a sex service. It was now the middle of the year and Harry, Ron, Seamus, Neville and Dean have had sex with about a quarter of the girls at Hogwarts. Their business is let just say a hit, everyone knows about it, the boys are actually surprised they haven't been busted for it.

Dean is the manager and organises the boy's time tables. Their business has rules, they can only have sex with girls or boys (if it is required) fourteen years and older and they must not be a virgin, it is strictly forbidden to have sex with a virgin in this business. They can't have sex with the same client more that twice in a row, that client must work her way, or his way back to the boy she or he wants to have sex with.

The boys had made it very clear to Dean that they only want to work on weekends and about two clients per day, per boy, a good rest is needed. Dean has however requested for the boys to start work during the week because the time tables are beginning to get hectic, there are girls on the waiting list into next month.

As the boys get paid for their services they didn't object to working during the week except Harry, but Harry was over ruled and now had a client first thing Monday morning, tomorrow morning.

"Harry… mate, how was Lavender? Was she good in the sack?" Ron said bursting through the door.

"Yea, she wasn't too bad." Harry said not moving. "I scored a tip off her though."

"Really how much?" Ron asked as he sat on his bed taking off his shoes.

"Only ten Gallons" Harry said. "How was Lisa?"

"That little thing was tight to get into." Ron proclaimed. "If I didn't know any better I would swear she was a virgin… don't worry mate she wasn't though, I checked." Ron said looking at Harry's face.

"Good."

"Are you ok? You seem kinda distant." Ron asked.

"No not really, Ron are you ok having to work week days?" Harry asked.

"Oh, you're not still on about that are you?" Ron said.

"Yea I am."

"Well, Harry un like you, I need the money. So _I_ don't really mind about having to work during the week, and hey it feels good doesn't it?" Ron stated.

"Yea." Harry laughed.

A moment of silence went past until Neville and Seamus came through the door.

"Hey guys." Seamus said sitting down on the end of Harry's bed while Neville just crashed in the middle of the floor.

"Did Luna give you a hard time?" Ron asked Neville with a smirk in his face.

"Your not bloody wrong, man that girl is hard to please." Neville said breathless as if he was just done. Everyone in the room cracked up laughing until the door burst open once again.

"Good evening boys." Dean said as he walked in. "Did you all have a good day?"

"Wasn't too bad, although Neville couldn't handle Luna to well." Ron laughed.

"Yea I heard she is a hard person to please." Dean said sitting down opposite to all the boys. "Now, I have the final timetables for tomorrow. Neville, you have it easy with Katie Bell at 6:00 am… wow in the kitchen?" Dean said with a disgusted look on his face. "Ron, mate… again you have a young one… 4th year Hufflepuff, her name is Jade, meeting you at 6:30 am in the library. Seamus you have Lisa Mitchell, Gryffindor tower girls' bathroom at 6:15 am … interesting and Harry you have a 4th year Gryffindor at 7:00 am Gryffindor tower girls bathroom her name is Kelly, so Seamus you have to be done with Lisa about 6:45, so you only have an half an hour. Now me, I have two just so I can keep the timetables a bit free, both are in the room of requirement one at 6:00am and the other at 7:00am… there both out of our house. The next meeting with be tomorrow lunch time, so I can give you your timetables for tomorrow afternoon. Any questions?" There was silence in the room. "Good. Well I am off to dinner, do you all wanna join me?"

"Yea why not?" Neville stated and all the boys made their way down to the great hall.

* * *

The group sat in their normal places in the great hall, the hall was loud. It looked like everyone has arrived back from Hogsmeade early because of the foul wether. Harry and Ron filled their plates up, they were so hungry. Every so often Luna would look over at the boys and turn red while a few of their other old clients would wink at them or simply place a piece of paper in Deans lap requesting more 'sex.' Hermione came into the great hall a little damp, she sat directly opposite Harry and Ron and put an apple on her plate.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said cheerfully.

"Hey, how was your day? Did you get a lot of work done?" Hermione asked. she was one of the few people who didn't know about the business which Harry and Ron were in.

"Oh, yea loads." Harry lied, he hated lying to her.

"That's good. What about you Ron." Hermione persisted.

"I got stuck." That was always the answer Ron would give her, truly he didn't know where to start with any work of his any more, and beside Hermione would end up changing it and 'fixing' it any way, so he didn't bother.

"Well after dinner I will go up to the tower and help you ok?" Hermione said.

"Ok." Ron put his head down while Hermione bit into her apple.

"Is that all your eating Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Not this again Harry." Hermione groaned. "I just wanna loose a little bit of my baby fat, that's all. There is nothing to worry about." Hermione hissed.

"Hermione, eating one apple a day isn't healthy."

"My mother always says an apple a day keeps the doctor away." Hermione stood her ground.

"That's if you eat something else with it." Harry said.

"Harry don't start, I am fine." Hermione lied. She has been dieting for quite sometime now. Ever since she and Victor Krum broke up all she can think about is her weight, and how 'fat' she looked. Truth be told, she wasn't fat to begin with, now she is just thin. She had all the right curves a woman should have at her age, and now she has just slimed herself down.

"Ok, alright, I am sorry." Harry lowered his voice. "I am just worried about you that's all."

"Well you have nothing to worry about." Hermione said in the same tone, she put down her half finished apple and got up from the table. "Ron, I'll meet in the common room when you are finished with dinner."

"M'ok." Is all Ron managed to get out as he has a mouth full of chink and mashed potato. Hermione walked away slowly out of the great all. Harry turn to Ron.

"I am worried about Hermione."

"And?" Ron said continuing to stuff his face.

"And Ron we are meant to be her best friends. She isn't eating enough." Harry plainly stated.

"And, wha' are we meant to do abou' it? She'll eat wen she is hungry." Ron said through bites of steak.

"I don't know that's thing. She has been at this diet thing for awhile now, I thought it was just a faze but I don't know any more." Harry said pushing away his finished plate.

* * *

"How was Hermione?" Harry asked Ron several hours later after Ron spent about fours hours down in the common room finishing his home work with Hermione.

"She is fine. Why?" Ron asked.

"Because she hasn't been eating well." Harry spaced out his words as if Ron was stupid.

"Oh, yea she is good." Ron said getting changed into his P.J's. "Where are the others?"

"On jobs." Harry said short and simple.

"Really? When did that happen?" Ron asked.

"When you were doing your homework." Harry stated. "I have one in an hour."

"Lucky mate." Ron said getting under his covers.

"Lucky? Ron don't you feel the least bit of a sleaze?"

"Yea but, its not like we are raping them, it feels good, we get paid, there are no strings attached." Ron said.

"I no, I don't know, I'm just being stupid." Harry said getting up off his bed. "Is Hermione still in the common room?" Harry asked.

"Yea, she said she will be awhile down there, doing the extra homework she had requested." Ron said rolling his eyes.

* * *

It was rather late, so naturally there weren't at all that many students in the common room. Harry spotted Hermione studying in the corner, he slowly and quietly walked over to her.

"Hey you want some company?" Harry asked.

"Shit Harry." Hermione jumped. "You scared me."

"Sorry." Harry giggled, he intended to scare her.

"No your not." Hermione joked.

"Yea you caught me." Harry said sitting next to her. "What are you working on?"

"Some potions antidote." Hermione sighed. "Its hard and guess what?"

"What?" Harry calmly said.

"I give up." Hermione proclaimed. "My shoulders are killing me."

"Come here, I'll give you a massage." Harry said pulling her to her feet and taking her over to the couch in front of the fire.

"Harry you don't know how to give people massages." Hermione said as she made herself comfortable in between Harry's legs.

"I give them all the time." Harry said.

"Oh yea, to who?" Hermione asked.

"Umm, people." Harry said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Ok." Hermione said. Harry began to rub Hermione's shoulders. "Aww, that feels good Harry." She said pulling her hair around her front so he can gain better access to her shoulders. Hermione let out a soft moan, as Harry rubbed down harder on her shoulders. Harry made his way down her spine, Hermione let out a little giggle as he made it close to the end of her tale bone, she complained that "it tickled" so Harry made his way slowly back up to her shoulders. Harry wanted to respect Hermione and her body, he didn't want any harm to come to it, but was this the duty of a best friend? Or did he want more? Course he loved Hermione, but how much did he love her? Harry felt Hermione's body relax onto his as she rested on him.

"Now how am I meant to give you a proper massage if you go laying on me, I can't get to your shoulders." Harry joked and Hermione giggled.

"Well your just going to have to fine a way aren't you? Cause right now I am so comfortable nothing can move me." Hermione said.

"Oh, is that so?" Harry said, Hermione just nodded. "Is that so?" Harry repeated himself while he began to tickle Hermione.

"Ok, ok, ok, ok." Hermione laughed as she began to get up only to be put back down.

"Its ok I'll work around it." Harry said.

"Good."

Harry placed his hands down on Hermione hips and began to rub them; Hermione didn't seem to mind as she let out another moan. The common room was completely bare now so Harry took a big chance. Harry slowly raised his hands higher to just below Hermione's chest he felt Hermione's body stiffen up so he took his hands down, Hermione's relaxed. A few moments went by until Harry was sure he could move on from that area. He slowly slid his hands underneath Hermione's school jumper and began to rub her hips. Harry felt Hermione's warm skin against his hands as Hermione let out a soft moan. Harry slowly raised his has once more up her body, the only difference was his hands were now underneath her clothes. Harry felt Hermione's cotton bra under his finder tips and felt Hermione's body relax after it was unease. He was doing something right. He rubbed Hermione's breasts until he felt her nipples become hard, Harry heard a beeping noise, it was his watch it was time for him to go and do his job. _"Shit." _He thought. Harry pulled his hands out from Hermione's jumper and Hermione slowly got up.

"I am so sorry Hermione, but I have to go." Harry said; he was truly sorry.

"Its ok, I better get back to my potions homework anyway." Hermione said trying to hide he disappointment. "Thanks for the massage. You weren't joking when you said you new what you were doing." Hermione said getting up and walking over to her homework.

"Well, I'll see you." Harry said.

"Yea." Hermione said burring her head back into her potions book. "Some massage." Hermione whispered, she has no intension of letting Harry hear that, but he did.

* * *

A/N: well I hope you liked it… next chapter you will get to read Harry 'at work' so READ…. Please review. 


	2. With a lot of Words

**Title:** Without Words

**Genre:** Humour/Romance

**Rating:** **MA**

**Summery:** Harry Potter and a group of his friends have started a dating service which has turned into a 'sex' service. What happens when Harry falls for Hermione and what will Hermione think when she finds out about Harry's sex life?

* * *

Harry placed his hands on the 5th year Ravenclaw as he rose her up onto the teachers' desk in class room 298. He spread her legs either side of him as she roamed Harry body. Harry closed his eyes and pictured himself somewhere else as he un clothed the both of them and slid hard into the Ravenclaw after putting on protection. He tried to block out the "More," and the "Harder, faster," comments from the 5th year, but the pleasure was too much for him and after a few moments he felt the Ravenclaws body relax ushering him to finish.

"Wow," breath, "You're the best I've ever had." She said stroking Harry on the back.

"Really." Harry said.

"Yea." She continued as she put her clothes back on. "Here you go." She threw Harry a pouch of money. "I hope that satisfies your needs." Harry opened the pouch and looked in.

"Yes. Plenty."

"Alright, well I hope we can do this again." And with those words the Ravenclaw walked out of the room.

* * *

Harry walked into the common room sometime later only to discover that Hermione was sound asleep where he had left her. He walked up to her slowly and shook he gently. He whispered in her ear "Hermione wake up, its time for you to go to bed." Hermione shook in her sleep followed by a small groan. "Hermione." Harry whispered again. "Don't make me spill ink on your homework." Hermione shot up.

"I'm up, I up." She said dazedly.

"Good, I think its time for you to go to bed… what are you doing up at this hour?" Harry asked. "Its past midnight."

"I was working." Hermione said gathering up her books. "What are you doing out of bed at this time Harry James Potter?" She asked.

"I had to see a man about a dog." Harry joked. Hermione trusted Harry with everything she had. She didn't need to know where Harry was or what her was doing.

"Ok." She said as she walked over to the girls stair case. "Goodnight." She uttered as she disappeared.

* * *

Harry showered and when to bed, he tried hard to wake his room mates. But to his dismay him trying too hard is what made him wake up his room mates.

"Sorry guys, it only me, go back to sleep." He whispered as he got into bed. Within moment Harry fell asleep.

Harry got up later than all the other boys because his job was at 7:00am. He made his way down to the girls' bathroom at 6:45 am just like Dean told him to. A few minutes Harry waited at the door of the bathroom and at the corner of his eyes he saw Hermione walk down the girls stair case. Trying not to be seen Harry looked away from her… Hermione spotted Harry and walked over to him.

"Your up early." Hermione said as she came to a halt right in front of him.

"Arr yea I am." Harry said as he felt really un comfortable. The girls' bathroom door oped from behind Harry revealing Seamus walking out all hot faced and red with Lisa Mitchell by his side.

"It's all yours Harry… sorry we were a bit late." Seamus said walking past Harry and Hermione. Hermione had a confused look upon her face.

"Is Seamus going out with Lisa? Hermione asked.

"Arr yea he is." Harry lied, he hated lying to her. "So Hermione are you going down to breakfast?" Harry asked, wanting Hermione away from him.

"As a matter of a fact yes I am." Hermione screwed her nose up she new where Harry was going with this comment so she chose to leave.

"Works every time." Harry muttered under his breath as he walked into the girls bathroom waiting for his client. Harry placed a charm on the door so that only Kelly his client could enter. Harry washed his face and looked around the bathroom _"Man, there bathrooms are better than ours." _Harry thought as the bathroom door opened.

"Hello." A small voice said.

"Hello." Harry said. "Kelly right?"

"That's right." Kelly said as she walked up to Harry and planted a kiss on his lips. Harry drew back.

"Kelly, if you don't mind, I have to ask you something." Harry said.

"Yea, sure, shoot." She said.

"Are you a virgin?" Harry asked.

"Yes why." She said planting another kiss on Harry only for Harry to draw back.

"I am sorry Kelly, but our business isn't allowed to have sex with virgins. It's a rule." Harry said standing back.

"Well lets just say that I am not a virgin." She said in a sly voice moving towards Harry.

"Yes but you are, I am sorry Kelly but I can't have sex with you." Harry said. "I am sorry." Seeing the disappointment on her face Harry says "You are a beautiful young lady. Don't lose your virginity this way." Harry said patting he on the shoulder disarming the charm and walking out of the bathroom.

* * *

Harry walked into the great hall and saw everyone at breakfast. Everyone was so awake and all Harry could think about was going to bed. He was still tired from last night. Harry sat next to Ron at the Gryffindor table and opposite Hermione once again was looking at her clean empty plate. Harry noticed his work mates further up the table only about two seats away when Seamus said.

"Harry, how was the 4th year."

"Fine." Harry was embarrassed, although Hermione had no idea what Seamus was talking about, Harry somehow thought she did. Hermione looked at Harry for a second then looked back down at her plate. Harry mouthed _"She was a virgin." _To his work mates and Ron only for them to start cracking up laughing.

"We know, we know." Dean said moving next to Hermione filling the gap between them Harry and Ron. "We set it up."

"Set what up?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing Hermione, it was just some cruel joke and a waste of my time." Harry said through gritted teeth looking back at Dean to shut his mouth if he new what was good for him. Hermione went back too looking at her empty plate. "Hermione are you going to eat anything or are you just going to stare at that plate all day?" Harry asked.

Hermione reached over to a bunch of grapes, pulled off one, bit into it and placed the other half of that grape onto the plate. "Happy?" Hermione scold at Harry, she then got up rather quickly and walked out of the great hall.

* * *

"Your late Mr Potter, Mr Weasley fifty points off Gryffindor." Professor Snape said as Ron and Harry walked into his class room.

Harry's morning was very boring and the two classes he had this morning Hermione wasn't present in. Harry was getting worried about her, Hermione would never miss a class, let alone two in a row. Lunch time came and Harry dashed up to the common room to see it Hermione was there. She was, she was the only person in the room, this surprised Harry, there was always someone in the common room during the day.

Hermione was sitting on the very couch Harry had given her a massage on the night before.

"Hermione are you ok?" Harry asked walking briskly up to her and kneeling in front of her. She had been crying, her face was stained with tears.

"Who is Lisa Harry? And the truth this time." Hermione said in a very robotic voice.

"What?" Harry was taken aback this wasn't what he thought Hermione was going to say.

"Who the hell is Lisa?" Hermione repeated herself more demanding.

"Lisa is Seamus's girlfriend, I told you that." Harry lied.

"No she is not." Hermione let a tear down her face. "Well what about Kelly? Uh?" Hermione protested. "And, and, Kerry, Georgia, Susan, Katie, Heidi, Susan, Jade and Luna Harry, Luna?" Hermione buried her hands in her face.

"Hermione I" Harry didn't know what to say.

"No Harry." Hermione raised her head. "You're a man whore, a sleaze." Hermione was cut off.

"Hermione I am sorr-" Harry started and placed his hand on Hermione's knee only for Hermione to hit his had off her knee and slap him hard in the face. Harry stood up onto his feet as a rising Hermione also did so too.

"How dare you say your sorry. How long has this been going on for Harry?" Hermione yelled at him.

"Not that long." Harry took another few paces back.

"Not that long? Its been going on for half the year, don't tell me its not been long." Hermione said.

"If you already knew the answer why the hell did you ask me?" Harry began to raise his voice.

"Because I wanted you to have a chance to tell me… not some sluts in the bathroom." Hermione yelled.

"I didn't want you to know."

"Oh and why didn't you want me to know Harry? Because I would think that it is wrong? I would think you're a man whore? I wouldn't like you anymore? Well guess what Harry? I Hate You, I Hate You so much." Hermione shouted at the top of her lungs tears streaming down her face.

"RON NEEDS THE MONEY, MRS WEASLEY NEEDS THE MONEY." Harry yelled at her. Hermione took a few steps back.

"And so you think it is alright to take money from people who have sex with you?" Hermione shouted.

"NO, I have never thought it was right." Harry yelled.

"THEN why the fuck do you do it?"

"I TOLD YOU WHY." Harry voice drops. "It's my fault Mr Weasley is in the hospital; Mrs Weasley is in det, trying to pay his bills. It was my fault he got cursed, I didn't block him. It was my fault." Harry yelled his last few words. "So whoop dee fucking dah, I hate you too." Harry said walking out of the common room.

* * *

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table and played with his food on his plate.

"Harry, are you even listening to me?" Dean said.

"What." Harry said looking up at Dean.

"Your in here tonight at 10:00pm with Penny from Hufflepuff 7th year." Ron said from beside Harry with a mouth full of tuna.

"Oh, ok great." Harry said playing with his food.

"Are you ok mate? You seem kinda blah." Ron asked.

"Yea, fine." Harry said getting up and walking to his third class. Getting to Transfiguration early isn't always good as Hermione was already there so Harry turned back around and walked away.

Harry didn't go to class and he received a note from professor McGonagall saying she hoped he felt better. Harry spent the rest of the day on his bed feeling sorry for himself and wondering wether he should go to dinner. He decided he would only because he was really hungry. As he walked into the hall the usual chatter entered his ears as she sat down next to Ron.

"Hermione had a go at me. She knows about the business Harry." Ron said with yet again another mouth full of food.

"I know she had a go at me too." Harry stated as he filled his plate.

Out of the corner of Harry eyes he saw Hermione at the end of the Gryffindor table yet again looking at her empty plate.

"Why the hell does she even come down here if she doesn't eat anything?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Harry proclaimed. Harry got up from were he was sitting and picked up his plate. Walked over to the other side of the table and sat down beside Hermione.

"I accept you eating habits, why can't you accept what I do?" Harry whispered to her in the ear.

"Because I'm not hurting anyone." Hermione said still looking at her plate.

"Your hurting yourself… and… your hurting me." Harry said calmly.

"What is that meant to mean." Hermione snapped and looked at Harry in the eye.

"It means Hermione that I think that you are a beautiful person, you don't need to starve yourself, you are fine the way you are."

"That is very flattering Harry, but I don't think so. Do you use that line on all your 'clients' news flash Harry I am not a client." Hermione said in a bitter voice.

"I know that. Hermione please eat something more than a bite of an apple or half of a grape." Harry continued.

"I can't." Hermione said.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"I can't keep anything down anymore. Harry stay away from me, stay out of my life." Hermione said as she got up and walked out of the great hall.

* * *

A/N Thank u to all of my reviews… I love the honesty…. However if you are un comfortable reading this type of fanfic than simple just don't read on…. Thank u again to my reviews I love getting them even if they hurt my feelings lol (sad face) any way I hope u all enjoyed this chapter…. Karebear90 


	3. Can You?

**Title:** Without Words

**Genre:** Humour/Romance

**Rating:** MA

**Summery:** Harry Potter and a group of his friends have started a dating service which has turned into a 'sex' service. What happens when Harry falls for Hermione and what will Hermione think when she finds out about Harry's sex life?

* * *

Harry set up a little corner of the hall for him and his client. All Harry kept thinking about whilst doing this was the pain on which he saw in Hermione's eyes just a few hours before hand. She was disgusted with him; Harry never wanted Hermione to ever look at him that way.

This was the only way he could get money for the Weasley family, the only family he has ever called his own. He had already given all his money which his parents have left him to Mrs Weasley she needed it more than he did. With that money alone it still wasn't enough to cover the hospital, the house, and all the things Mrs Weasley needed. All the Weasley's were chipping in and giving her money whenever they could, but that little bit of money only went so far.

Harry looked around at the corner he had decorated, he then heard the door open and close. Penny walked in quite quickly and pounced on Harry causing him to fall to the ground.

"Penny." Kiss. "Penny." Kiss, kiss, "I have to ask whether you are a virgin or not." Harry said between kisses.

"Do I look like I am a virgin?" Penny said sitting on top of him.

"I was just asking." Harry proclaimed.

"Well lets get down to business." She said handed him a pouch of money, Harry examined it. "Is that ok? I like it hard and fast."

"That would be fine." Harry said.

"Good, I hope you know what you are doing, Neville had no clue last time, and neither did Seamus and Ron." She said as she planted a heated kiss on Harry's lips.

Penny ripped off her own clothes the second Harry stroked her breasts. Penny took off Harry shirt and started to kiss his chest area. Soon Harry didn't complain as she left in the nude and giving him head. Harry let out a small moan; penny smiled at this and grabbed a condom from a stack on the floor. She slid the condom on his erect penis and thrust into him hard, Harry let out another moan of excitement.

Harry wanted to be in control so he so he rolled over Penny onto her back so he was now on top. Harry pushed further into her as she let out a sharp scream. He roamed her body as she bit into his neck hard. Harry was to aroused to notice this and let out another moan. "Yes." Penny moaned. "More." She moaned again. "Harder, Harder." She said breathless. Harry pushed into her harder and harder until he felt her body relax and thus they both came together.

Both Harry and Penny broke away from one another, laying on their back and breathing hard.

"Wow, that was good Harry, you're a tiger." She said trying to get her breath.

* * *

"How was Penny?" Ron asked Harry as he walked into their room.

"Who?" Harry asked as he went over and sat on his bed.

"They girl you shagged tonight." Ron continued.

"Oh, yea… her." Harry said lying down.

"She likes it hard." Ron said.

"Yea I know." Harry clearly wanted to change the subject. "Have you spoken to Hermione?" Harry asked sitting up to look at Ron who was gathering some play toys for his client.

"Not since dinner." He replied.

"Oh. Do you think she is in the common room?" Harry asked.

"Was she there when you came in?" Ron teased but Harry didn't catch on.

"No. Do you think she is in the library?" Harry asked again.

"I don't know Harry I am not a map." Ron snapped. Ron saw the look on Harry face and continued "She most likely is in the library; it's Monday night she is always in the library on Monday night." Ron said getting up and leaving for his job.

Harry sat there for a moment got up and went for a shower. When he came back from his shower Dean, Neville and Seamus were there back from their jobs.

"Ok Harry, I have just discussed Neville and Seamus' timetable for tomorrow, yours is." Dean was cut of.

"I need a break Dean." Harry said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I just do." Harry said.

"Ok, alright, this mucks up the timetable a bit." Dean said looking down at his book of timetables.

"Screw the timetables." Harry snapped.

"Alright mate, do you have any idea when you want to come back to 'work' cause it won't be the same without you." Dean said.

"I don't know, I just need a rest." Harry stated.

"What if you went back to just weekends?" Dean said. "Don't you need the money for Mrs Wesley?" Dean said, Harry mood changed, he did need the money, but what he wanted more was Hermione to be his friend again.

"Weekends only." Harry said. "I told you from the start that I only wanted to do this on weekends." Harry said in a stern voice.

"Yea ok that's fine mate… weekends for you." Dean said. "We thought we lost you then." Dean said getting up and slapping Harry on the back.

"Whatever." Harry voice dropped as he walked out of the room wanting to find Hermione.

* * *

Harry looked in to common room for Hermione but she wasn't there. He the spotted Lavender Brown come down the girls stair case, she was in Hermione's room. Harry walked up to her.

"Is Hermione up there?" Harry asked her.

"No, she is in the library, tis Monday night, she is always in the library on Monday night." Lavender said and walked on. It was awkward speaking to Harry, after all she had gone to him for his services.

Harry made his way to the library; he hoped that Hermione was actually in there. He didn't want to have walked all that way for nothing only to find that she wasn't there. He walked in the quiet surroundings and spotted Hermione studying away in the corner. The library was empty, no one stays up this late and studies like Hermione, the librarian even trusts Hermione enough to leave her with the keys. When Hermione is done she drops the keys back to the librarian's office.

Harry walked over to her slowly and sat next to her. she didn't move.

"Hermione, we need to talk." he said.

"No we don't." Hermione continued.

"I think we do." Harry said but there was no response from Hermione. "I am sorry, about the way I spoke to you earlier today, it was wrong of me."

"That's ok." Hermione said like a robot. "I am not angry about that." She continued to work.

"I am also sorry that I didn't tell you I was, I am a sleaze." Harry's voice lowered. "I should have told you where I was getting the money to give to Mrs Weasley."

"Harry what I care about is how you are getting the money, I can't believe you are selling your body to get money." Hermione said looking Harry in the eye.

"Where else am I meant to get the money Hermione?" Harry asked.

"You should have come to me, I would have found a way." Hermione said looking down at her book.

"Oh Hermione, you barely have any money yourself, and the little money you do have is going towards your training for what ever you plan to do after school." Harry said.

"What would Mrs Weasley say about you and Ron doing this? It would break her heart." She said.

"I know." Harry lowered his voice. "You don't understand Hermione."

"I don't?" Hermione said rather rudely.

"No you don't. I lost my parents, Mr and Mrs Weasley have been the closest things I have had to a Mum and Dad, I love them to bits, I would do anything to keep them well and safe." Harry said trying to be strong. "It kills me to think that my best friend hates me, because I am trying to do what is best for everyone." Harry said.

"Harry." Hermione sighed and placed a hand on his face. "I don't hate you. Ok." She said giving him a big hug. Harry didn't mind and hugged her back. "Harry I want you to stop prostituting, I need you to stop it, please, for me." She said breaking away and looking Harry in the eye.

"Hermione I need to get money for Mrs Weasley." Harry stated.

"I know, I have an idea, because we are 6th years we can get a job down in Hogsmeade after school hours and on the weekends, but the only problem is, is getting Professor McGonagall to agree, we must convince her that we are fine with school work and we can handle the hours." Hermione said quite excitably.

"That's sounds good." Harry said. "Ron could even get a job." Harry added.

"I doubt it though, he has every poor marks… McGonagall would allow him to. But you and I have a chance." Hermione stated.

"You?" Harry asked.

"Yea, if I get a job as well it id more money for her."

"Hermione, that is very kind of you but…" Harry didn't want Hermione working, he wanted her to continue with her schooling, this could get in the way of her getting good marks.

"Good well that is settled, we will go and see Professor McGonagall tomorrow." Hermione said shutting her book.

* * *

Harry and Hermione waited outside Professor McGonagall's office the next afternoon. The sun was setting as they heard footsteps toward them.

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger what brings you here? Are you here to see me?" He asked.

"Yes Professor." Hermione said.

"Oh well come on inside then." She said ushering Hermione and Harry into her office. Harry and Hermione sat on in the chairs opposite Professor McGonagall's. "What brings you here?" She said.

"Well Harry and I would like to get a job in Hogsmeade." Hermione stated.

"Are ok." Professor said. "Leslie needs a waitress, Hermione you might enjoy that, the pay is rather good. Why do you two want jobs?" Professor asked.

"You know, extra pocket money that's all." Harry piped up he didn't want Professor McGonagall to know about Mrs Weasley's money issue.

"Yea." Hermione added.

"Well Mr Potter your marks are too low for an outside job at the moment, how ever Miss Granger you can." She said.

"I'll take the waitress job." Hermione said.

"Ok, I will owl Leslie tonight, she will be expecting you tomorrow afternoon, if not I will get a message to you telling you not to go to her café." Professor McGonagall said.

"Professor, when am I allowed to get a job?" Harry asked.

"When your marks improve." She said.

Hermione and Harry sat side by side at dinner.

"My marks are fine." Harry jabbered on.

"There ok." Hermione said.

"What is that meant to mean?" Harry asked.

"Well there is room for improvement." Hermione stated.

"Far enough. Hermione are you going to eat?" Harry asked Hermione as she been looking once again at her empty plate only for Hermione to get up without a word and walk away.

* * *

A/N this one is rather short sorry about that…. What did u think? Thank u to my wonderful reviews….. karebear90 


	4. Inner Secrets

**Title:** Without Words

**Genre:** Humour/Romance

**Rating:** MA

**Summery:** Harry Potter and a group of his friends have started a dating service which has turned into a 'sex' service. What happens when Harry falls for Hermione and what will Hermione think when she finds out about Harry's sex life?

* * *

Once again Harry laid flat on his back on his bed that night and thought to himself _"I don't want Hermione working just to give money to me." _He sighed. _"What would people think of me? Taking money from her, it is wrong. I feel so helpless; I need to get money for Mrs Weasley." _He rolled over and gently fell asleep.

"Harry wake up, your going to be late for class." Ron shouted at him for the fifth time.

"Ok." Harry groaned back.

* * *

Harry sat in Ancient Runes next to Hermione. Harry stared at Hermione for the start of the lesson she looked "Beautiful." Harry said out loud.

"What." Hermione questioned him.

"Oh. Nothing." Harry shook off.

After leaving that class Harry felt as though he was going to die. He didn't want a seven page assignment on the importance of Hogwarts.

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table at lunch time eating a great deal of food compared to the peanut Hermione was having. Harry looked around and saw Penny wink at him from across the room. He looked down the Gryffindor table and saw Ron talking with Dean, he was finding out who he had to shag this afternoon. Hermione saw who and what Harry was looking at, she gave Ron and Dean a dirty look.

"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yea." Harry said putting his head down and taking a mouth full of hot chips.

"I know that look when I see it, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione I feel so useless, like I am doing nothing for Mrs Weasley." Harry stated.

"Harry you are to doing something for her." Hermione said placing her hand in his.

"And what's that Hermione?" Harry asked with a twinge of bitter.

"Loving her, that's all she needs from you Harry, love." Hermione said taking her hand away. Harry wanted her hand to stay there, he wanted to grab her had back and leave it there, but he decided not to and continued to eat.

* * *

"Good luck." Harry said to Hermione as she walked out of the common room that afternoon; she didn't want to be late for her first job. Hermione finally made her way to Leslie's café, it wasn't nice looking. It was dark and damp, there was a bar in one section of the café and tables for people to dine in the other part and right in the middle was the counter.

"Hermione Granger I gather." Leslie said to Hermione as she walked up shyly to the counter.

"That is right." Hermione replied to Leslie a tall, blond haired, skinny young lady. This lady already made Hermione feel un comfortable, it made Hermione feel inferior.

"Great, do you understand what your job requires?" She questioned.

"Busting tables?" Hermione asked.

"Pretty much. Also you need to clean up after everyone, clean the floor, dishes… and since you are not of age yet, you can't do magic." Leslie seemed like she was taunting Hermione.

"Right." Hermione adjusted herself to this new person.

"Ok let's get started. Do you see those dishes over there?" Leslie pointed at a huge pile of dirty plates, knives and forks at the back of the room behind her.

"Yes." Hermione replied.

"Take them out back and get them clean as soon as possible." Leslie roared. "Yes maim can I help you?" She said to a customer.

Hermione took this as the signal to go _"She didn't explain that well. Where is out back" _Hermione thought as she walked over to the pile of dishes she had to clear and clean. She looked over to her left and spotted two white swinging doors. _"Out back." _She picked up a pile of plates and walked through the doors.

"Dishes over there." A fat man tossing ham into the air and back onto the stove with his wand yelled out. The kitchen was very noisy, people coming and going every where.

Hermione walked back out and got more of the dishes; she walked out again and again and again until all the dishes were out back.

"You know you should have used a trolley." A tall, long brown hair waitress said while walking past.

"No one told me I could use a trolley." Hermione said back at her, but she was already gone.

"You didn't ask." Another tall 'pretty' waitress said walking out of the back area.

Hermione sighed as she walked over to the sink and filled it. Slowly she began to wash the dishes until an hour later then Leslie came bursting in.

"Hermione, what the hell do you think you are doing back here?" she yelled at Hermione.

"You told me to get them back here and get them clean." Hermione replied.

"I don't care what I said, anyone would see that we are dying out here and use their common sense and start clearing up tables." Leslie said turning to leave but stopped and looked and Hermione before she did. "And tie up you hair." She said and walked out.

Hermione tied up her hair and walked out of the back area, there were a lot of people waiting for a table. There were a half a dozen free but needed to be cleared. Hermione took this as her cue and began to clear them. When she was finished her first one, she started on her second, and then her third until they were all clean and fit for people to dine at. Hermione just finished her last table and was making her way back to her dishes when Leslie came and said to her.

"What do you think you are doing?" She said.

"Going back to the dishes you asked me to clean." Hermione said.

"Well I should think so; they should have been finished ages ago." She snapped.

Hermione walked into the back area, she didn't like how she was being talked to. _"I have to do this for Harry." _She kept on saying over and over again in her mind.

Hermione was there another four hours cleaning dishes, she finally made it back to the common room at nine pm, and she crashed on the first arm chair she could find.

Hermione was there for barely five minutes when she caught Harry walking through the portrait hole into a noisy common room.

"Harry." Hermione called out, he looked at her funny, like he was ashamed of something, like he had a secret. Harry walked over to her.

"Hey Hermione, how are you? How was your first day?" He asked.

"My boss is a bitch, that's all I can say." Hermione stated, Harry was taken aback when she said this, Hermione rarely swore, she only swears at Harry.

"Oh, ok. So you don't like it then." Harry asked sitting in the arm chair next to her.

"No its fine." Hermione said.

"Cause if you don't… you don't have to work." Harry proclaimed.

"No I want to." Hermione said.

* * *

Hermione laid on her bed that night and looked up at the roof. Her stomach blaring with hunger. _"You're weak Hermione, WEAK." _She bellowed to herself as she got up, went to her trunk drew out a packet of sherbet lemons. Hermione opened the packet and ate three very quickly. Hermione immediately felt sick to the stomach, she didn't want to wake up her room mates as it was well into the morning so she placed her sleeping robe on and walked briskly out of the room for a short "toilet" break.

* * *

"And that is what a firehermate is." The new charm teacher Professor Popperwell said, a short young man.

"Are ok, well does that mean they breathe fire?" Neville questioned. This topic had been going on for about half an hour, Neville was the only one who didn't understand that a firehermate was a baby hippogriff.

"No they do not breathe fire." Professor Popperwell became frustrated. "Go and ask Hagrid in your own time, this is not care of magical creatures' class, this is charms." He yelled at everyone laughing.

"Hermione." Harry whispered. "Hermione, wake up." Harry shook Hermione as she had seemed to have fallen asleep on her desk.

"WHAT." Hermione yelled.

"Yes Miss Granger." Professor Popperwell asked.

"Oh, nothing Sir." Hermione looked away.

"Let's get on with the…" Professor Popperwell was cut off.

"Class is over." A Slytherin yelled out from the back and everyone without waiting for Professor Popperwell's permission all got up and left.

Whilst Hermione was walking to her next class Harry tugged on her arm and pulled her over to one side of the corridor.

"Hermione are you ok?" Harry asked.

"I am fine, why?" Hermione questioned.

"Hello, you fell asleep in class; you never fall asleep in class." Harry proclaimed.

"I had a rough night last night that's all." Hermione said.

"Really? You don't have to work Hermione; I will find another way on getting the money." Harry said putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"No that's not what I meant." Hermione sighed.

"What do you mean then?" Harry asked.

"Never mind." Hermione stated as she began to walk away.

"Hermione is there something going on which I should know about?" Harry questioned stopping Hermione from walking away.

"_No, just that last night I managed to throw up my own blood." _Hermione thought, "No nothing." Is what Hermione said.

"Hermione." Harry pleaded, he new something was up as Hermione just walked away.

Harry stood there in the same spot for a moment until his watch went off, Dean had set him up to do another job.

"Shit." Harry said out loud. Harry ran all the way to the pumpkin patch near Hagrid's hut. _"Skipping class for this is getting out of hand. Last night was worse enough; people weren't kidding when they said Luna was hard to please." _Harry thought. Harry heard is named being called it lead into the forbidden forest. Harry walked a few steps into the forest past a tree and revealed a nice little set up. A purple blanket was on the forest floor with candles all around this space, and who might be standing in the middle of the forest but non other than Miss…

* * *

A/N Aww… sorry it took a few days to post, school assignments are getting out of hand grrr… and as you probably have guessed by now I am not that bright so it takes me longer to complete my assignments than any other person sooo yea… I'm I bit S-L-O-W lol jks. Any way I would like to thank you guys for some amazing reviews I got… you guys are awesome thanks lol …. Keep up the reviews…. Karebear90 


	5. Miss Hermione Granger

**Title:** Without Words

**Genre:** Humour/Romance

**Rating:** MA

**Summery:** Harry Potter and a group of his friends have started a dating service which has turned into a 'sex' service. What happens when Harry falls for Hermione and what will Hermione think when she finds out about Harry's sex life?

* * *

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Harry felt cold.

"I have come for your services." She said walking towards him and tugging on his tie.

"I don't think so." Harry stated.

"Aww and why not?" Ginny said in a baby's voice.

"Because I think of you as a sister, it would be weird." Harry said backing away.

"Harry. I am a paying customer." She said.

"I don't need your money." Harry said bitterly. There was silence between the two of them.

"I will tell Hermione, she thinks you have given up, it would be a shame if she were to find out some how that you are back being the dirty little boy you are." Ginny said is a cranky voice, this was a side of Ginny Harry had never seen before.

"Even if I wanted to have sex with you I couldn't." Harry confirmed.

"Oh and why not?" Ginny questioned.

"Because, these services only apply to those who aren't virgins and I know you are a virgin… so I can't have sex with you." Harry said quite pleased with himself.

"And what makes you think I am a virgin?" Ginny asked.

"I just know." Truth be told Harry had no idea why he thought she was, he guessed he just liked to think she was, besides the fact that he didn't want to have sex with her.

"Well guess again Harry. I am not." She said folding her arms.

"Well, I am still not going to have sex with you so forget it." Harry said. "And I don't care what the hell you tell Hermione, so you can't use that as black mail." Harry stated. More than anything in the world Harry didn't want Hermione to know what he was up to, it would kill him if he ever saw Hermione look at him the way she did the night she found out.

"You cunt." Ginny spat and with a flick of her wand the set up vanished.

"You'll be lucky if I don't tell Ron about today."

"I don't care, he already knows I'm a slut, and apparently he is too." She said bitterly.

"Ginny that's not fair; you know why he is in this service." Harry stated.

"Mmhm, what I don't get Harry, is why you're in this so called 'service' it is pathetic."

"Same reason Ron is, Ginny the money you would have given me why don't you give it to your mum?" Harry asked.

"Because I don't want to." Ginny said, "Why don't you have sex with me so you can give it to her, I mean in a way it's from me."

"Ginny get over your self, I am not going to have sex with you." Harry grew frustrated.

"Whatever, I didn't want to have sex with a sleaze anyway, you disgust me, and you probable have STI's or something, and the way you get around." Ginny said angrily and left.

Harry stood in the same spot for awhile. What Ginny had said to him really cut too close to home, it hurt. He didn't wanted to be known as a sleaze, or someone who carried STI's he was always safe, he always used protection and if not he would always fix up a potion for him and his client the next morning for them to take.

He was so surprised at Ginny's reaction, he heard stories from Hermione about Ginny's sex life, but never thought any were true since they were so graphic. _"I hope Ginny doesn't tell Hermione." _Harry said to himself as he walked back up to the castle.

* * *

Harry was lucky, he missed out on Potions class and went straight to lunch. He caught a familiar eye and went to sit down next to her.

"Where were you in Potions?" Hermione questioned.

"No where." Harry lied as he filled his plate.

"What ever." Hermione sounded tired. This was strange to Harry; Hermione was normally persistent in finding out things. Harry looked at her, she was holding her stomach and slightly crouching over, her eyes were dull, she looked sick. Harry felt hot for a second as he brushed over his head and ran his fingers through his hair. _"What am I meant to do?" _He thought as Hermione got up after not eating one thing.

* * *

"Go and get an order from table twenty-seven now Hermione." Leslie yelled at Hermione out back as she was washing the dishes.

"Ok." Hermione said taking off her washing gloves, picking up a note book and pen she stalked out of out back and to table twenty-seven. "May I take your order?" Hermione asked a couple in there thirties.

"It's about time." The male said.

"I will have a salad." The female stated.

"And me I'll have the same." The Male said.

"So that is two salads, would you like anything to drink with that?" Hermione asked politely.

"We have drinks." The male said. "And don't take all day about."

Hermione took the order out back and placed it on the board for it to be made up.

"Hermione table two NOW." Leslie bellowed.

"Right." Hermione said under her breath as she made it over to table two, there were a bunch of males sitting at this table, they were intoxicated and all in their twenties.

"Hello, can I take your order?" Hermione asked.

"A Lap dance love. Its ma mates twenty-first today." One fellow said.

"Arr right ok, what would you like?" Hermione asked again.

"A Lap dance." The birthday boy said.

"I can't give you a Lap dance." Hermione said.

"Why not, we are paying customers aren't we?"

"That doesn't mean you get a free lap dance." Hermione said.

"Oh its going to be like that is it? How much?" One of the other blokes said.

"50 Gallons." Leslie said as she walked past.

"What?" Hermione asked after her but only received a funny smirk saying do it or get fired. For the first time Hermione looked around properly and saw about half of the staff members giving guests lap dances, Hermione's mouth dropped.

"50 gallons, done." The group said together passing her a pouch of money. Hermione felt the weight of it and sighed. _"Mrs Weasley needs this, its not like I am selling my body or anything. Right?" _Hermione was unsure about this but she went ahead and did it, she put her legs either side of the birthday boy and began rubbing herself into him, she was copying the girl across the room, her exact movements became Hermione's. Hermione teased him by playing with her boobs close to his face; she copied the girl across the room until she was done then Hermione got up and off him.

"Now may I take your order?" Hermione asked.

"No we have already eaten." The birthday boy said breathless.

"Ok." Hermione said and walked out back.

"Your done for tonight, you did well, I didn't think you had it in you." Leslie said. "Cya tomorrow." And with those words Leslie handed Hermione a pouch of money and walked outside.

* * *

"Hey." Harry said as Hermione sat down next to Harry on the couch in front of the fire, he was the only one in the common room. "I have been waiting here for ages, what kept you so long?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, just Leslie working me to the bone, here." Hermione said giving Harry two full pouches of money.

"Wow, Hermione, McGonagall wasn't kidding when she said the job pays well." Harry said glancing at the pouches.

"Yea, but I wonder wether she knows about what Leslie made me do tonight, well I didn't have to, it was that or I would get fired. Well she didn't say I would get fired, just the look she gave me… I don't know." Hermione sounded very confused; Harry had no idea what she was talking about.

"What about you on about?" Harry asked.

"I gave a guy a Lap dance tonight." Hermione said very ashamed of herself while Harry let out a laugh.

"You're joking." He laughed again. "Sorry, you're joking." He sounded more serious.

"No, I am not joking. I gave a guy a lap dance tonight." Hermione said.

"Wow. Are you ok?" Harry asked now he was just concerned.

"Fine." Hermione sounded a little bitter.

Harry leaned into Hermione and pulled her into a comforting hug. He stayed there in that same spot for a moment wishing a praying Hermione wouldn't reject him. He felt Hermione's body relax into his as she placed her arms around his waist and hugged him back. This was the greatest feeling Harry has ever had, or recalled.

"You should quit." Harry whispered and felt Hermione's head nod, he heard Hermione sniff up a tear only to have her sink her head into his chest. Harry held onto her tight. _"I can't believe this, this is al my fault, I heard about Leslie's café and I did nothing to stop her going, how selfish am I? This is my entire fault. She is not into that kinda stuff, Harry how could you be so stupid?" _Harry mentally bashed himself.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered to her.

"Oh Harry it's not your fault, I am just an over sensitive drama queen." Hermione said raising her head and looking at Harry then placing her had back on Harry's chest.

* * *

"I went and told Professor McGonagall just then; I am sorry Harry I just can't work in a place like that." Hermione said as she sat down next to Harry for breakfast with no intension to eat anything.

"It's ok at least you tried, and that money that you got for Mrs Weasley should help her for about a week, so until then I'll just have to find something I can do and get paid for it." Harry said taking a bite of toast. Hermione stared at him for a moment then looked at her empty plate. Harry noticed this and placed a quarter of his jam toast on her plate, Hermione looked at him for a moment then got up and literally ran out of the great hall, Harry took this as his cue and went after her.

He reached the corridor outside the great hall Hermione wasn't there, but he knew where she would be. Whenever Hermione was upset, angry or just wanted a place to hide she would always go to moaning Myrtles bathroom and ask to be left alone in there since no one goes in there.

Harry made it to the bathroom and Harry was right, Hermione was for sure in there, because moaning Myrtle just flew out. Harry opened the door and revealed Hermione sitting in the corner crying, her knees too her chest and bitting her hand she didn't look up at Harry.

Harry closed the door behind him and locked it.

"You know I didn't get to finish my breakfast." Harry joked as he walked towards her a crouched down in front of her. "What's up Mione?" Harry asked as he pulled a strand of hair from her face and pushed if behind her ears.

"What would you care? I don't care." Hermione said cynically.

"That's the thing Hermione, I care about you, I care about you so much." Harry said and planted his bottom on the floor. "Talk to me."

"I don't know where too start, I don't remember when it started I…" Hermione stooped in her sentence.

"I do, it was the 17th of May last year, 5th year, and you told me that you had decided to go on a diet after Krum broke up with you and told you, you were fat. Right then and there I wanted to pound the fucker in the face, sorry…. Hermione from then I kept an eye on you hoping that you will come to you senses and snap out of it. This past week, you dropped dramatically. Hermione you have no idea how much I care about you, I don't want you to stave your self any more. You mean the world to me, and I would die if anything happened to you." Harry said moving next to Hermione and placing a hand around her shoulder. "Hey, hey, Krum was an idiot to call you fat and all the other names I am sure he called you but I tell you something, you are far from fat and you are the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on." Hermione let out a wail as Harry said these things. She hugged her legs for a brief moment then let go of them and pulled Harry into a gripping hug.

"I love you Harry." Hermione whispered to him. Harry's heart did a leap and a spin and a jump in there air he couldn't wait to say it back.

"I love you too, oh god I love you so much." Harry said squeezing Hermione harder than ever.

* * *

A/N so sorry I haven't posted for like a week but I am really busy, but don't worry more chapter are on there way lol… thank u to all my reviews.. I love them. Keep up the good reviews… Kare 


	6. Revealed

**Title:** Without Words

**Genre:** Humour/Romance

**Rating:** MA

**Summery:** Harry Potter and a group of his friends have started a dating service which has turned into a 'sex' service. What happens when Harry falls for Hermione and what will Hermione think when she finds out about Harry's sex life?

* * *

"So are you going to eat today?" Harry grabbed Hermione's hand in the corridor the next morning and held it while they made their way to the great hall.

"It's not that easy." Hermione plainly stated.

"It's not complicated." Harry continued. "Alls you got to do is place the food in your mouth chew, and then swallow." He said sitting down next to Hermione in the great hall.

Hermione picked up a banana, pleaded it and took a small bite out of it.

"Happy." Hermione said as she took another bite of the banana.

"Very." Harry said.

"Where were you?" Dean questioned as he stood next to Harry.

"Uh?" Harry said finishing his bite of bacon.

"This morning? Laverty needed a fix… she is not too happy, but she said she would be happy if she got it now." Dean said.

"Harry?" Hermione questioned.

"It's nothing." Harry reassured her.

"Nothing Harry? You can't keep on changing your mind, either your in or not… think of Mrs Weasley." Dean said sitting down next to him. "Think of the money you could give her."

"Go." Hermione said under her breath.

"What?" Harry asked a bit confused.

"I'm not working, you have no money to give Mrs Weasley, go." Hermione said close to a whisper, Harry new she was hurt.

"Hermione…" Harry stopped in his sentence.

"Just go." Hermione's tone in her voice changed it was more forceful this time.

Harry got up and left with Dean. As Harry and Dean made there way out into the corridor Harry pulled Dean over to the side.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing mate?" Harry asked.

"What?"

"I told you not to talk about that shit in front of Hermione she doesn't know anything about it, she thinks I quit." Harry proclaimed.

"Well, now she does know." Dean said. "Look she told you to go didn't she?"

"I think she just wanted me out of her face." Harry stated. "I'm not doing it any more, I am quitting."

"You can't." Dean said.

"And why not?"

"I didn't want to tell you this Harry, but Ron got a letter from Mrs Weasley last night, she needs more money, she is desperate." Dean said.

"I will find her money, but I am not doing this any more. I quit altogether." Harry stated and stormed off.

* * *

"What am I meant to do Moaning Myrtle?" Harry asked as he sat on the bathroom floor.

"I think you made the right decision." Myrtle said.

"I hope so." Harry said. "I just hope Hermione doesn't hate me."

* * *

Harry sat in the common room that evening, it was eleven past twelve. Harry had avoided Hermione all day. He didn't want to see how she looked at him. He was afraid she would hate him, he was afraid that she was ashamed of him again. He leaned closer to the fire as he sat on the couch in front of it.

"Harry." Harry heard and felt Hermione presents standing next to him, he didn't respond. "Harry look at me." Hermione said. "Harry." Hermione said in a tone of sorrow.

"I'm sorry I lied to you." Harry said as he continued to look at the fire. "I felt horrible that you were working and I felt useless and… so I decide to be part of Deans services again, but then last night with you I decided I wouldn't do it and I forgot about the girl this morning and… I am sorry." Harry babbled on. "I don't want to do it any more. I don't want to be a sleaze Hermione."

"Harry you aren't a sleaze." Hermione said sitting down next to him. "You're a bloke who just loves Mrs Weasley to do something like that for her." Hermione said putting an arm around him. "Harry will you look at me?" Hermione said.

Harry finally looked at her, and for a moment he was lost in her brown eyes. Hermione leaned in and tilted her head on the side. Harry new what was about to happen, and even though he has kissed so many girls, he was so nervous. Harry also tilted his head and leaned closer to Hermione. He brushed over her lips as they both closed their eyes. As soon as Harry came in contact with Hermione lips goose bumps appeared all over his body. He felt Hermione open her lips slightly giving him permission to enter. Harry slowly explored her mouth as she did his. Harry took this as a cue to place his shacking hands on her waist and raised them up to underneath her school jumper. Her warm skin felt so soft on Harry's rough hands. Hermione lifted herself up and sat on Harry placing one leg on either side of Harry forcing him to lean back on the couch. Harry hands wandered up Hermione back and down again while Hermione planted kisses on his neck. Harry loved this and he tried to resist the temptation to let out a lustful moan. Harry roamed Hermione's stomach and noticed Hermione was nervous whilst he was doing so and he new exactly why.

"You're beautiful." Harry whispered in her ear as they broke away for a minute.

Harry placed his lips on hers again as he roamed up and felt her ribs until he came to that familiar body part men do not have. Her caressed over her breasts and felt a nice cotton bra. Hermione let out a little seductive giggle and started nibbling in Harry's ear lobe. Harry also loved this and couldn't contain himself any longer. He let out another moan while Hermione let out a giggle.

"WHAT THE HELL HARRY?" A familiar voice from behind the couch yelled. Hermione lifted her head and came in eye contact with her enemy now of a year and a half Ginny. Hermione instantly hopped off Harry and turn and kneeled on the couch as well as Harry did.

"Ginny why aren't you in bed?" Hermione said a little shocked.

"I should be asking you the same question." Ginny said.

"Why the hell are you asking that sleaze for his services? He has shagged almost everyone in seventh and sixth year and is well working on the fourths and fifths." Ginny said bitterly as if Harry wasn't there.

"Don't say that Ginny, Harry is not a sleaze." Hermione defended Harry.

"Oh no? I asked for his services he came to me." Ginny said.

"What? Is this true?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I didn't have sex with her." Harry said.

"But one wonders if it wasn't me wether you would have had sex YESTERDAY afternoon." Ginny said emphasizing on the word yesterday.

"Ginny I know about the services." Hermione stated.

"Of course you do, you just want part of the action now. What I don't get Harry is why you would have sex with Hermione and you wouldn't have sex with me." Ginny said.

There was a awkward silence for a moment.

"I told you Ginny, I think of you as a sister." Harry said.

"I think you just feel sorry for that fat bulimic right next to you. That's the only reason Hermione, the only reason. There is no way that the 'boy who lived' would ever fall for…" Ginny was cut off. Hermione had sunken into the couch and had tears forming in her eyes.

"That's enough." Harry yelled at her while getting up and walking around to Ginny.

"NO, she needs to here the truth." Ginny said emphasizing on truth. "There is no way in hell the 'boy who lived' would ever look at someone as pathetic, someone as ugly, someone as whops… fat, Hermione your worthless." Ginny finished her monologue to Hermione and vanished up the stair case. Through the whole speech Harry wanted so much to slap Ginny into her place, but he would never hit a women.

Harry made his way back around to the couch and sat down. Hermione was staring into space her eyes full with tears, yet none had escaped her eye sockets.

"Hermione… you know none of that stuff Ginny said was true." Harry said softly.

Hermione just nodded her head silently, got up and walked up the girls' stair case.

* * *

Harry laid awake in his bed to all hours of the morning, three a clock, four a clock. He, himself was angry at Ginny, _"How dare she!" _Harry thought. _"I am the one who is pathetic, I should have stood up for Hermione, I just stood there." _He thought again until he fell asleep around four thirty.

* * *

Hermione wasn't at breakfast the next morning, Harry only hoped she was up in the common room studying as it was Saturday morning. He made his way up to the common room to find no Hermione but Ron walking towards him.

"Hey Harry." Ron said walking up to him.

"Not now Ron, sorry mate I am looking for Hermione." Harry stated.

"I know where she is." He proclaimed.

"Where." Harry said becoming a bit irritated.

"Um… well mate, there have been rumours, from all the girls and all. I was coming to find you and tell you." Ron was cut off.

"Get on with it." Harry grew to frustration.

"She is in the hospital wing." Ron burst out.

"What?" Harry said in utter most disbelief.

"She was found in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." Ron continued as Harry lost his feet, walked backwards and sat on an arm of and arm chair. "Luna found her… Harry she's a cutter, apparently her legs are full of them, she tried to commit suicide." Ron finished. Harry sat there, his heart sunk as he saw a silky red head walk down the girls' stair case. Harry looked around and saw that every one was well aware of what happen to Hermione, they were all looking at him discretely, they all new how emotionally attached Harry was with Hermione even though they didn't know until two nights ago.

He spotted Ginny walking towards the portrait door, without thinking Harry sprung to his feet and stood right in front of her.

"Harry what are you doing mate?" Harry heard Ron but didn't answer him.

"Are you happy?" Harry said.

"About what?" Ginny said bashfully.

"As if you don't no about Hermione." Harry stated trying to stay calm.

"Oh, that, yea I heard something." Ginny said.

"She probably wouldn't have done it, if it wasn't for you." Harry said in a hush tone.

"What do you care she has been doing it for years." Ginny said in a bitter voice.

"What?" Harry was surprised.

"Yea… she is very vulnerable." Ginny smirked.

"You're the one who has been causing her low self esteem." Harry said amazed.

"I wouldn't said caused, she was already like that, I just tweaked her a bit." Ginny smiled.

"A bit? A Bit? Ginny she tried to kill herself."

"But she didn't." Ginny said. "No harm done."

"I can't believe this, you said she was already like this, why egg her on? Why push her over the edge?" Harry yelled at her causing her to step backwards.

"Because she had, has the only thing I want." Ginny yelled back in his face. Harry had to stop himself from hitting her he ran his hand through his hair and walked out of the common room followed by Ron.

* * *

Both Ron and Harry walked to the hospital wing in complete silence. As they reached the wing Harry motioned for Ron to come and sit outside with him for a minute.

"Your probably wondering why I was yelling at Ginny." Harry said as he and Ron sat on the bench outside of the hospital wing.

"Just a bit."

"Well, last night Hermione and I were doing stuff." Harry was cut off.

"Stuff?" Ron questioned raising one eye brow.

"Yea stuff, and Ginny comes down and catches us in the act, she starts saying all this stuff about Hermione being pathetic, ugly, fat and shit like that. She was really pissed off. I think that is the reason why Hermione did what she did, because of what gnny said." Harry proclaimed.

"Yea right, why would Ginny say stuff like that?" Ron asked.

"Because she is jealous of Hermione, I don't know. But apparently she has be putting Hermione down for quiet sometime by the sound of what she just said up in the common room, and now I am actually thinking that is why Hermione started with her eating disorder because of Ginny not Krum." Harry said.

"Now come on Harry." Ron couldn't believe what Harry was saying.

"There is more, and I don't know how to say it. Ginny is a client, for out services, I was going to let it go but now I think it is best to tell you."

"A client, no way. I baby sister is still a virgin." Ron seemed to be sure of himself.

"No according to Dean's records, she has made her way through all the guys except me and you. She came to me Ron… to days ago, but I refused to have sex with her. I thought youought to no." Harry said patting Ron on the back and getting up.

Harry opened the door to the hospital wing revealing all the beds free, all except one. Hermione laid on the bed further away from the door. Harry slowly made his way down the isle, trying carefully not to make a sound. _"What am I meant to say?" _He thought as he sat on the stool next to Hermione's bed. Hermione was looking up at the ceiling. Harry slowly placed his hand in hers. Hermione turned her head and looked at Harry.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Harry couldn't contain himself any longer he got up and squeezed Hermione into a hug.

"Don't you ever, ever do that again, you hear me?" Harry said shacking her. "Do you hear me?" He repeated himself but this time less forceful and weaker. He hugged her tighter while Hermione cried into his chest.

* * *

A/N Hey… thank you again to al my reviews… I Love them hey you all no I do!!!! Umm sorry 4 the long wait… but yea exam block is coming up and I only got like 10mins spare every avo to write so I hope this chapter is alright… I don't know about you …. But I am anxious to know what happens lol… and I am the one who is writing it lol 


	7. Kept

**Title:** Without Words

**Genre:** Humour/Romance

**Rating:** MA

**Summery:** Harry Potter and a group of his friends have started a dating service which has turned into a 'sex' service. What happens when Harry falls for Hermione and what will Hermione think when she finds out about Harry's sex life?

* * *

"Do you need anything?" Harry said as he propped Hermione's pillow from behind her as she sat up on her bed. Professor McGonagall gave Harry special permission to enter the girls dormitories to 'look after' Hermione, which naturally means Harry begged his way to get into Hermione's room. 

"I'm fine Harry please don't fuss." Hermione smiled weakly at him.

"Ok." Harry said and stood there.

"Harry." Hermione said abruptly.

"What?" Harry said standing on his toes.

"I don't need a babysitter." She proclaimed.

"So… you want me to go then." Harry said, finally getting the point.

"I wouldn't mind if you would, I just need sometime… to myself." Hermione said dully.

"Oh, ok." Harry said and walked slowly out of the room hopping he would be called back.

Hermione rolled over onto her side and scrunched up into a ball. She let tears form into her eyes, leave her eye sockets and run down her face. _"I didn't want him to find out, what does he think of me now?" _She thought.

* * *

As Harry made his way down to the common room after just being told that Hermione needed space Harry felt a kind of emptiness he has never felt before. He wanted to help Hermione the best way he could, but all Hermione did was push him away. It was her first night out of the hospital wing and Harry wanted to spend some time with her because he barley spent anytime with her when she was in the hospital. She always told him she was tired and wanted to go to sleep. Harry new she just wanted to get rid of him. _"Is this the end of us?" _Harry thought as he made his way to the bottom of the stair case. _"It can't be, NO." _Harry did a one eighty turn and walked back up the stairs to the door which Hermione was behind. 

Harry placed his hand on the door handle for a moment. He hesitated before he decided to open the door, afraid of what he would see; he didn't know why, just a feeling. He opened the door and saw Hermione sitting up on the bed exposing her marked leg holding a razor above it. She was bitting her nails, tears stained her face.

"What the HELL do you think you are doing?" Harry yelled at her as he stood in the doorway. He walked over to her ripped the razor out of her hand before she had time to reply. "I repeat what the hell do you think you are doing?" He said. Hermione draped her night dress over her legs to hide the damage she had done for a year and a half, Harry silently thanked he caught her before she did any more.

"You know perfectly well what I was doing." Hermione said with a bitter voice. "I am fine now, you can go."

"FINE, Hermione you are far from fine, you tried to kill yourself, and your still doing it." Harry became angry he didn't know how to control his anger; he cared about her too much to let her do this to herself.

"I didn't try to kill myself; you don't know shit about me." Hermione raised her voice. "Get out." Hermione yelled.

"No way." Harry fought.

"Get out Harry, now please." Hermione yelled as tears formed in hers eyes.

"NO." Harry yelled back at her and stood his ground. Hermione got to her feet and walked up to Harry.

"Get out." She said close to a whisper, Harry didn't say anything. "Get out, get out get out." Hermione voice gradually got louder as she began to punch his chest. "Get out, get out, get out, GET OUT." She screamed as she collapsed into Harry's grip, hugged him and cried into his chest. "I hate you." She whispered. Harry placed his hand around her and hugged her back.

"I love you too." He replied.

* * *

"Hey gorgeous." Harry came up behind Hermione a week later Saturday morning. 

"Hey." Hermione said filling her fork with a piece of pineapple and placing it in Harry's mouth. She had gotten through a quarter of apple and was now on a slice of pineapple. Harry smiled at the piece's of food she has taken and eaten and sat down beside her.

"You got up early this morning." Harry stated to Hermione.

"Yea I was starving." Hermione said.

"Yea me too, but I fill my plate up." Ron teased, while Harry gave him an uncertain look.

"To an unhealthy level." Hermione teased Ron back. Harry didn't know why but found that comment hilarious and cracked up laughing chocking and spitting his apple juice everywhere which he just tried to drink, it seemed like the trio were finally back to there old selves, until Harry heard Ron's watch go off.

"Well, duty calls, I got Luna again." Ron sighed before he got up an left. A moment or so past before anyone spoke again.

"I could go back to Leslie's café." Hermione suggested.

"No way, I won't have it." Harry said very firmly.

"It was just a suggestion." Hermione said. Harry spotter Dean buried in paper work at the in of the Gryffindor table.

"I'll be right back." Harry told Hermione as he got up and left her. He walked over to Dean and sat next to him. "Hey, any problems?" Harry asked as Dean looked up at him.

"What do you care?" He replied bitterly.

"I care, do you still need me?" Harry asked.

"Yes, mate I still bloody need you." Dean answered.

"Well I'll come back, on one condition." Harry said.

"And what is that?" Dean sighed.

"I don't sleep with them." Harry said. "And I only work on weekends." He continued.

"Done, done." Dean said rising up and giving Harry a pat on the back.

"Well just find some girls who don't want a shag, and send them to me for a date." Harry stated.

"Will do. I'll talk to you later, I have a lot of work to do, and plan dates instead of shags now, that will sure get a couple of girls off my back." Dean said as Harry got up. He made his way back to Hermione who had a look of disbelief on her face.

"Joined the services again." Harry told her as soon as he sat down.

"You what?" She said shocked.

"Yea, isn't that great?" Harry toyed with her.

"No." Hermione said breathless.

"I'm not shagging anyone." Harry said. "And I am only working on weekends. They are just dates, easy money."

"Really? Wow, ok. I am not quiet sure I agree with this but… there is no harm I guess." Hermione screwed up her face.

* * *

"Are you ticklish there?" Harry asked Hermione as he was sitting on top of her as she tried to get free by pulling on her sheet covers on her bed. 

"NO." Hermione yelled out laughing. Harry stopped of a second the started tickling her again on her sides.

"What about here?" He teased.

"NO, No, NO, No, YES, YES, YES, it tickles." Hermione gave in she couldn't stand to torture.

"Are you sure?" Harry continued to tickle her.

"Yes, I am sure." Hermione laughed.

"Ok." Harry sighed slid off her and into the space next to her on the bed, both of them looking up at the ceiling. A few moments went past both of them trying to catch the breath.

"I was scared." Hermione finally caught her breath. "It was horrible." Her voice had changed from being completely happy to completely down. "I thought it would stop, but it kept on going, I didn't mean to do it that deep." Hermione was cut off.

"Hermione you don't have to…"

"No, I want to. I told you Krum was the reason I started my diet, that's the truth. I didn't plan for it to go as far as it has. Ginny and I had a fight about you one day, that was the day she found out I liked you, that was also the day she lost her virginity. She came in here and lost her temper at me, and told me it was my fault she went out and had sex with… Malfoy." A gasp come out of Harry's mouth. "She said she needed some comforting, and I couldn't stop her from crying because I was the one who made her cry. After that she stopped talking to me and whenever she did talk to me, it was to say nasty things like the ones you heard the night they found me in Moaning Myrtles bathroom. She changed rooms at the start of school; she told me she couldn't stand to be in the same room, that I made her life hell. I didn't deserve a room mate, considering no one liked me, why would someone who doesn't like me want to share a room with me. She even made me believe that. I felt alone, and I heard Dean had a dating service, but I had no idea you were a part of it, you were he only one I enjoyed to be around. Then, I found out by Ginny that you were a part of it, I didn't want to believe it because I always doubted what she said the me before, but she was right, she was 100 right and because she was right with that I began to wonder whether she was right with everything else she was saying to me."

"You know she wasn't right?" Harry asked amazed at what he was hearing.

"Yea, I know that now." Hermione said. This was music to Harry's ears.

"Did she make you start cutting?" Harry asked.

"No, I have been doing this for years. I started in fourth year, I didn't really think of it as cutting. I just did it when I was stressed out about work, I don't know why. After a while it just became a habit, then Ginny came along one day without asking and open my bed curtains and, yea you know she catches me in the act. She just toyed with my emotions from that day onwards, until it turned into that fight about you. Then it just got worse and worse, I was doing it more, and doing it deeper. Oh Harry, and the night, oh God, I didn't know I would go that far." Hermione's voice began to shack as tears formed in her eyes and rolled down her face. "I though the blood would stop but it didn't, it went every where, I couldn't think of any spells to stop it, I was so scared I didn't want to die, I just wanted to keep it my dirty little secret to myself." Hermione swallowed. "I am sorry I out you through all that worry, I would be surprised if you were ashamed of me, I am."

"Hermione, you listen to me. I will never, ever be ashamed of you." Harry said rolling over to his sit so he could look her in the eyes. Hermione nodded her head and began to cry uncontrollably into her hands. "Hey come on, it's going to be ok. Your gunna make yourself sick, come on, calm down." Harry said in a soothing voice. Harry gave her a hug and rolled back to on his side, he wiped away Hermione tears as she looked at him. "I have one thing to ask." Harry stated.

"What that." Hermione said.

"Did Ginny really have sex with Malfoy?" Harry asked. He was absolutely amazed at that. Hermione just laughed at him, his facial expression was one in a million.

* * *

A/N Thank you all to my wonderful reviews. I hope you all like this chapter that I have written for you. I know it is a bit short, but it is better than none right? I'll try and make to next one longer… kk bye for now. Karebear 


	8. For Tonight

**Title:** Without Words

**Genre:** Humour/Romance

**Rating:** MA

**Summery:** Harry Potter and a group of his friends have started a dating service which has turned into a 'sex' service. What happens when Harry falls for Hermione and what will Hermione think when she finds out about Harry's sex life?

* * *

Harry left Hermione's side at one thirty in the morning and decided that she needed her whole bed. He was shocked at the fact that Ginny has been so horrible to her. He would never think in a million years that Ginny, someone he called his own sister was treating another human being like that. He didn't know how but he had to tell Ron what was going on with his little sister.

Harry made his was through the common room up the boys staircase and to his room. He has guessed correctly both Ron and Neville were out on a job. He suspected they would be in soon so he got dressed into his P.J's and hopped into bed. A few moments went passed and sure enough Ron and Neville came bursting in.

"Oh Harry, your in here, we thought you'd be with Hermione." Neville said.

"Man, you guys did it again." Dean groaned, along with a grumpy Seamus. "Can we have one night when we don't get woken up?" Dean rolled over and fell asleep instantly.

"Ron I need to talk to you." Harry said getting up out of his bed putting his school robe over his P.J's and taking Ron by his arm. They walked down the stairs and to one of the couches in the common room.

"What do ya want, I am real tired." Ron said.

"This will only take a minute." Harry stated. "I need to talk to you about Ginny."

"What about her, you have already told me about her sex life, which I might add, I really didn't want to know about." Ron relaxed back onto the couch.

"Ron, I am afraid she isn't who you think she is. She is cold and heartless." Harry tried to say this in the nicest way possible.

"That's my sister you are talking about." Ron got a it defensive.

"Ron you know that I think of her and you as my siblings like the real thing, but Ron, mate Ginny was the one who made Hermione tip over the edge. Yeah Hermione started cutting in fourth year, but Ginny found out and used it to her advantage. She has been taunting Hermione every since using her weakness…" Harry was cut off.

"Shut the fuck up Harry, she is my baby sister she wasn't brought up like that." Ron snapped.

"Ron…" Harry stopped in his sentence.

"Harry, I don't want to hear it." Ron said getting up and started to walk away.

"You want to know who she lost her virginity to?" Harry questioned. Ron stopped dead in his tracks.

"You know?" Ron asked. Harry nodded his head.

"Malfoy." Harry replied.

"Great joke, I thought you were serious then." Ron shook his head and turned away.

"I am," Harry said back to him but he kept on walking. _"Well that went well." _Harry thought.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­"Good morning sunshine." Harry said brightly to Hermione as she sat down next to him at the Gryffindor table.

"Morning." Hermione yawned. Harry continued to fill his plate while Hermione was staring at hers.

"Hermione, are you going to eat anything?" He asked.

"What yeah, yes." Hermione shook her head pick up a bunch of grapes and placed them on her plate but did not eat them.

"Hermione." Is all Harry had to say, Hermione pick up the bunch of grapes and ate three.

"_Better than nothing." _Harry thought.

"And Miss Granger it is glad to have you back with us." Professor McGonagall said at the end of the class. Hermione just smiled. Hermione caught up to Harry who was weighting in the corridor for her. They began to walk together.

"What is with you and Ron? McGonagall didn't speak to you guys once about shutting up." Hermione joked.

"Nothing, he is a little pissing off at me." Harry said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I told him the truth about Ginny." Harry said.

"Harry," Hermione shrieked. "Why, you shouldn't have done that, I don't want you to get involved." Hermione stated.

"I already am." Harry stated.

"Well then get out of it, I don't want me to affect your friendship with Ron, it's not fair." Hermione snapped. "You shouldn't have said anything." Hermione said again.

"I'm sorry." Harry said.

* * *

That night Harry waited for Ron in the common room, it was well past midnight. Soon enough Ron walked through the portrait door.

"Ron." Harry said abruptly.

"Bloody Hell Harry," Ron jumped, "You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry, I just wanted to talk to you about what I said last night."

"Harry I don't want to hear how you think my sister is a slut." Ron said crossing his arms.

"No, I wanted to tell you how sorry I am, I should have never called her all those things I did lat night, it was wrong of me." Harry apologised.

"Okay." Ron plainly said.

"Okay?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah I new you were in a bad mood, you had to take it out on somebody." Ron stated.

"You thought I was in a bad mood?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I kind of figured that you were, you haven't put out for a week and a half isn't it? Maybe longer… I don't know." Ron contemplated how long it had been since Harry's last fix.

"Right, I am going to bed." Harry said walking up the stair case Ron by his side.

* * *

Harry laid in bed hearing the annoyingly close snores from Neville.

"So Harry, when do you think that you will get into Hermione pants?" Ron asked. Harry didn't answer Ron straight away; he thought it was a weird question. Even though Harry has had a lot of sex before he somehow felt nervous about having sex with Hermione. The difference with Hermione was that he loved her, and wanted to please her, whereas with all the others, all he wanted was the sex.

"I don't know." Is all Harry could say.

"You really do like her." Ron said.

"Yeah Ron, I do, I really do." And with those words both Harry and Ron feel asleep.

* * *

"What are you doing tonight?" Harry whispered to Hermione is potions class. Hermione shrugged her shoulders back at him. "How would you like to go to dinner with me?" He asked her. Hermione gave him a questionable look. "Nothing big, I don't have any money, but I'll make it special." Harry smiled.

"I am sure that you can figure out your date after my class. 30 points off Gryffindor." Professor Snape said. Hermione nodded her head telling him she would come.

* * *

Harry walked passed Hermione in the corridor moving from his last class. Hermione still had one more. Whilst passing her he grabbed hold of her and placed a piece of paper in it. It read:

_Dear Hermione_

_I am so glad that you agreed to have dinner with me tonight. I will meet you at 6pm in the common room. Love you. _

* * *

Six o'clock came fast in Harry's opinion. He was so nervous, he had been on many dates, but this one meant something. He had put on so much deodorant that his nose was falling off. He pulled out his best T-shirt a black one with dark blue jeans. His heart was racing, he was five minutes late he new that Hermione would have already been down there five minutes early, which means he is ten minutes late. He made it slowly down the stairs and saw the most beautiful thing. Hermione sitting on the arm of the arm chair watching Ron and Dean playing wizards chest. He slowly walked over to her wearing a pink jumper and blue jeans.

"Hermione, ready?" Harry asked. Hermione looked up and him and caught his eye.

"Course, you know I have been hear already ten minutes?" Hermione laughed, catching a few eyes from people in the common room, Ginny being one of them.

"I gathered that." He smiled. "Shall we." Harry held out his hand which Hermione then grabbed and walked out of the room.

* * *

"So where are you taking me?" Hermione asked while they made their way down stairs.

"You'll see." Harry said.

They made their way out side and passed Hagrid's hut. The Quittage pitch was now in eyes view.

"What's in the middle of the Quittage pitch?" Hermione asked as they walked closer. There were a ring of candles and in the middle was a great deal of food which Harry had taken the trouble to get.

"Come on." Harry said pulling Hermione by both hands because she has stoped in astonishment. Harry led her over into the middle of the pitch, there were flowers everywhere. "I hope you are hungry." Harry said. Hermione smiled. "What's wrong?" Harry asked Hermione and walked up to her, she had tears in her eyes.

"No one has ever done anything like this for me before, Harry it is beautiful." Hermione stated hugging Harry very tightly.

"No its not, I'll tell you what beautiful is," Harry pulled away, "it's you." He finished his sentence.

Hermione and Harry had a great dinner. Hermione hadn't eaten so much since she started her diet. Harry was very pleased with himself. He had made her so happy. Hermione moved closer to Harry and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"That's for tonight." Hermione said.

* * *

A/N. Well, I am sure that i have probably lost a fair few of my readers... i am sorry. But i was reading through this story again and thought of a chapter. i had really bad writers block. Sorry guys. Please review, i am wondering who has actually stayed by my side... thanks. 


	9. Oh Shit Hermione!

**Title:** Without Words

**Genre:** Humour/Romance

**Rating:** MA

**Summery:** Harry Potter and a group of his friends have started a dating service which has turned into a 'sex' service. What happens when Harry falls for Hermione and what will Hermione think when she finds out about Harry's sex life?

* * *

Hermione laid on her bed thinking about how special her night was with Harry. She counted sheep to try and go to sleep but couldn't, her mind was buzzing with excitement. Instead she laid still in her quiet room all by herself. Hermione still felt the need to pursue her dieting habits. Hermione sat up and dangled her feet over the edge of her bed, her face hot with guilt. _"No more." _Hermione thought and laid back down. Within a second Hermione get frustrated sat back up and punched the bed as hard as she could. She got up placed her school robe on above her P.J's and walked down the stairs of the girls' dormitories.

She didn't know why she was going to the toilets; she has made a pack to herself saying she wouldn't do this anymore. There were only a few people in the common room now, it was almost midnight. Hermione scanned the room, no one she new or associated with was there. She made her way across the room and to the girl's bathroom. Opening the door she already new no one was in there. Hermione locked the door behind her and walked slowly over to a cubical. Hermione then closed the cubical door behind her and kneeled down in front of the toilet. Hermione had tears welling in her eyes, she new this was going to hurt; it had been a few hours since she has eaten. Hermione drew her hand to her mouth and stuck her index and middle finger to the back of her throat. She pushed down hard but nothing happened. Hermione tried several times but still nothing, just gagging. She grew frustrated "COME ON," Hermione yelled, tears now streaming down her hot, red face, she now felt physically ill. Hermione drew her fingers back into her mouth and gagged, then finally she had achieved what she came here to do. _"That's not all of it." _Hermione thought as soon as she had finished throwing up. Again Hermione put her fingers down her throat and finished emptying her stomach.

She relaxed back on the door and held onto her throat, it was painful. Hermione then held onto herself a cried for a minute. Nothing seemed to work, when she ate she felt guilty and when she through up her food she felt guilty. What was she meant to do? Hermione thought of Harry's face, how sweet he was to her, how much he loved her. If he would ever find out what she did tonight he would be guttered. Hermione was so week, all she wanted to do now was sleep. _"One way to get tired." _Hermione thought. Hermione flushed the toilet and walked outside of the cubical. She washed her hands and looked at herself in the mirror. For a brief moment she saw the eleven year old girl she used to be; chubby little cheeks, her big hair and rabbit teeth all now gone. She now was staring back at a very sick young lady, she had lost all her curves, she thanked high heaven she still had some breasts left. Her eyes were still the same yet they seemed different. Her hair, now still had a little bit of a wave in it. "Who are you?" Hermione said to herself only to be interrupted by someone knocking at the door. "One second." Hermione called back whipping the tears off her face and cleaning herself up a bit before departing.

"Don't hog the bathroom," A seventh grader said to Hermione as she walked out. There was practically no one in the common room now. All Hermione could here was shouting coming from the boys staircase. It sounded like Ron and Harry. Hermione moved closer and saw that it was. She then moved around to listen to the conversation without the boys seeing her.

"Don't you think foe a minute that I care about Ginny as well?" Harry screamed at Ron.

"Oh I know you do, that's why you're telling me that it is her fault Hermione went off the rails!" Ron said cynically. "The weirdo was already off the rails."

"You arsehole, what the bloody hell has Hermione done to you? She has been your friend all these years and the one time she needs you, the one time I need you, you turn your back and don't believe anything I say. I tell you Ron, Ginny new about Hermione when no one else did, she used Hermione and taunted her causing Hermione to go over the edge, it is her fault." Harry breathed.

"NO, it's not Ginny's fault. It is Hermione's, she's the one that tried to kill herself, NOT Ginny." Ron spat.

"It is practically the same thing, and she wasn't aiming to kill herself." Harry said.

"That's what she tells you." Ron said angrily. "I think you have ruined this Harry."

"What?" Harry replied.

"Our friendship." Ron quoted.

"No, I think you have, best friends are meant to stick together." Harry stated. "Best friends are meant to believe one anther."

"Best friends aren't meant to bully the little sister." Ron said.

"I am not, she is bulling Hermione." Harry began to yell. "She is not as kind as you think she is, and I was telling the truth about how she lost her virginity to Malfoy like I am now." Harry lowered his voice only to receive a punch across the face by a red eared Ron. Harry stumbled back a bit but got his balance back quiet easily. "Ask her Ron, she has no secrets, her motto is 'you never asked' if you ask her why didn't you tell me." Harry said close to a whisper. "I love Hermione, and I'll do anything to keep her safe, even if that means I have to lose my best friend." Harry stated, walked past Ron and up the stairs.

Hermione slid down the wall which she was leaning on and hugged her knees, tears once again formed in her eyes. "How can I be so selfish?" She said to herself, got up and walked back upstairs falling asleep instantly in her bed.

* * *

Hermione sat alone at the breakfast table and didn't have anyone asking her wether or not she was going to eat anything. This made Hermione a little nervous, where was Harry? Hermione got up in search for him passing Ron on the way, he ignored her. Hermione made it to Gryffindor tower but no one was in the common room. Hermione then went up to Harry's room. She knocked on the door and let herself in. There Harry was sitting on his made up bed his back facing Hermione.

"Where were you at breakfast?" Hermione said shutting the door behind her.

"I wasn't hungry." Harry said still not looking at her.

"Neither was I." Hermione said walking closer. "Harry what's up?" She asked.

"I didn't want to see you, or anyone." Harry said still not looking at her being very distant. Hermione then sat down next to him but he only looked away.

"Harry." Hermione said pulling his face up and revealing the massive bruise on his face. "Oh my, I can't believe Ron…" Hermione was cut off.

"Oh so he is already boosting about it then ay?" Harry snapped rising from the bed and walking away.

"No." Hermione said.

"Don't lie to me Hermione, how else would you know?" Harry asked angrily.

"Don't lose your temper." Hermione said in a hushed tone while getting off the bed and walking towards him placing a hand on Harry's cheek opposite to the one which was bruised she said, "I heard you last night, no one has ever stood up for me like that."

"You heard me last night?" Harry repeated.

"Yes." Hermione said. "Harry, I am so sorry."

"Hey, come on, its ok, its Ron, he doesn't stay mad for very long." Harry said reassuring her by pulling her into a hug. Hermione broke away and looked at him in the eyes.

"Do you want to make love to me?" She questioned hoping she wouldn't get rejected.

"What?" Harry was surprised.

"Don't make me have to ask it again." Hermione battered her eyelashes.

"Are you sure?" Harry questioned still in shock.

"I never have been so sure." Hermione smiled receiving a smile back from Harry. "How long will do you think we have until the boys come back?"

"They have a meeting in the Room of Requirement, they will be awhile." Harry stated putting his hands on Hermione hips and bringing her closer to him.

"That's good." Hermione said tilting her head, standing on her tippee toes and giving Harry a passionate kiss.

Harry moved slowly backwards to his bed, he lifted Hermione up and placed her gently on it. Harry then followed her and laid down next to her. He placed sweet kissing in her neck while she ran her fingers through his hair. Harry glided his hand down her side and back again feeling her warm skin under her school uniform. As Harry passed over her stomach she became very stiff. Harry let out a sigh and removed his hand from her stomach; the last thing he wanted was for her to be un comfortable. Hermione soon recovered and took off her jumper; she stated she was hot, so Harry then took off her shirt as well. Hermione didn't think this was fair so she removed his shirt too.

Hermione explored Harry's mouth with hers and explored his back while Harry was fixated on her breasts. Hermione was still wearing her white silk bra which Harry desperately wanted to take off, _"No she is not like other girls," _Harry thought. Harry circled his hands over her breast while snogging the senses out of her. Hermione lifted herself up a bit and said, "Would you mind, I need some assistance." Harry thought she was going to pull out for a second, but she only wanted help taking off her bra.

Harry let out a breath while unbuckling it. Hermione slowly took it off and revealed two perfect (in Harry's opinion) breasts. Harry placed both hands on either of them and rubbed them gentle until the nipped became erect. Hermione let out a little giggle and placed a hand on Harry's face drawing him back to hers. Harry came back to reality and kissed Hermione again pushing her gently back down on the bed. Hermione spread her legs slightly while Harry placed himself between them only realizing they still had there bottoms on. Harry let out a little grunt while Hermione un buttoned his button on his pants, she pulled down the zip and pulled of his pants. Hermione let out a little giggle, "What?" Harry questioned.

"You boxers, there so cute, what is the show called again? Oh Bob the builder, that's right." Hermione laughed, coming from a muggle family, like Harry she new what kid shows there was. Harry shone red with embarrassment. "But I love you just the same." And with those words Hermione undid her own skirt and took it off, revealing a matching pair of white silk undies. Hermione then went to take them off to but stopped at the waving of Harry's hands.

"This one is on me." Harry said taking off his boxers alone with Hermione's undies. Harry made himself comfortable in between Hermione's stretched out legs. "You ready?" He asked.

"Wait, do you have any protection?" Hermione asked?

"I don't have any condoms but I have potion." Harry stated. The potion is the protection the wizarding world uses, ten times better than any muggle protection.

"I'm ready." Hermione continued.

"It might hurt." Harry said.

"I'm ready Harry." Hermione repeated.

Harry placed his lips slowly as he entered Hermione. Hermione pulled away fast from Harry's kiss and squeezed him tight. Harry backed of a little.

"Do you want me to stop?" Harry whispered, but Hermione shook her head. Harry pushed in further to her only to stop again, tears were welling in her eyes. "No I am stopping now." Harry said looking into her eyes.

"No, it's ok, I'm fine Harry." Hermione insisted. Harry stayed there for a moment; he didn't know what to do. He hated hurting her, now he new why it was forbidden to have sex with virgins when you were in the service. He pulled out slightly and the pushed back into the same spot again. He did this a few times until he was sure Hermione was comfortable with that. Every so often he would push further in until he went is as far as he could go. Hermione let out a little moan, _Must be doing something right." _He thought. He traced kisses along her jaw and found himself back at her mouth. He picked up the pace a bit, he was enjoying himself. Hermione rubbed her hand up and down his back and around to his torso. Harry liked this but he contained himself, he didn't want to be a complete animal. Hermione the nibble his ear and he was off. Harry let out a moan and thrust hard into Hermione. Hermione didn't seem to mind as she wrapped her legs around Harry. Hermione let out a lustful moan the same time as Harry as the both enjoyed a loving orgasm together.

Harry collapsed onto of Hermione for a moment and then he rolled off her and onto his back. Hermione then pulled the covers up and snuggled into Harry as he put an arm around her. After a moment their breath became regular and the door swung open.

"I tell ya, there is no way in hell that I am shagging a boy." Hermione and Harry heard Ron's annoying voice yelling at the group of boys who were trying to persuade him to turn gay for a night. Straight away Dean saw the lump in the two lumps Harry's bed, obviously didn't think it was Hermione.

"Harry, have you completely lost you mind? It is strictly forbidding for our jobs to be done in our room. Oh shit, hi Hermione." Dean just realized who it was, just a bit awkward.

* * *

A/N Sooo…. I hope you like it ….. thanks to my review. Hopefully you guys will give me the strength to go on (Little bit dramatic?) any way keep up the reviews

Karebear90


End file.
